power rangers deep space nine
by alexrusso89
Summary: a plan from zordon a secret power ranger an ally and a space station makes no sense right years later legendary rangers and new ranger team find the space station but some villains from the past lurk near by and want revenge
1. Chapter 1

Power rangers

deep space nine

prologue

31st October 1998

I can see it in the distance Im almost there I never thought I would make it rita and zedd had me and the blue senturian on our knees and were about to finish us off if it wasn't for andros destroying zordon's energy tube and either turning all evil into sand or into humans again except the machine empire they just seemed to stop running .

It's closer now almost there zordon's secret power chamber " we should arrive at deep space nine soon " blue senturian says I nod " yes hopefully alpha 5 is there " I say as we gaze out through the windscreen of our ship I stare in awe deep space nine is massive three curved tower on the outside ring connected to the middle ring via bridges in the centre of the middle ring connected by bridges is a command area.

Suddenly on the tower closest to us starts blinking at us the the tractor beam hits our shuttle " docking sequence initiated "the computer voice says we both look down at the console our shuttle starts to turn around as we near the tower clamps on the tower open ready for us " do you think anyone is here? " I ask " no life signs detected" blue senturian says .

With a loud thud the clamps snap shut on our shuttle holding it in place on top of the tower " docking sequence has been completed " the voice says we both nod before heading out of the shuttle the station is abandoned steel girders lay across hallways fallen from the roof door's half open broken sparks fly from some wiring "do you think the united alliance of evil attacked this station? " blue senturian says.

" maybe we can't be sure about anything any more " I say the middle is even worse what looked like a habitat ring has completely decimated there's a monorail track down the centre of the area it seems to go all the way around the ring its rusted and broken we make our way to the command tower or hub as it says on the map we enter an emergency power chamber at the bottom it's very small and more of a panic chamber there's three consoles and a small energy tube in the centre and to the right side of the room is the elevator shaft.

Ironically the elevator still works it hums as it comes to life it grinds slowly before starting to move it moves very slowly up it's shaft the light flicker and it stops a few times before reaching the top the elevator door's spring open and we step out of the elevator the the power chamber is huge big window shows outside the stars glisten a energy tube to the left the right walls are consoles there's two consoles in the centre of the chamber the left side is like a work area there's a small table between the two centre consoles it's open like a special safe .

We walk to the centre consoles " there doesn't appear to be anyone here " blue senturian says I nod " it appears so " I say we look around " we must put zordon's plan into action " I say as I power down the blue senturian nods I place my ruby in the centre of my morpher it glows my morpher is like in space's and turbo's combined I place it in the centre safe the safe closes and locks " when the time comes a legendary power ranger fill find it " blue senturian says I nod as we head back towards the elevator " zordon's plan has been put into motion " I say


	2. Chapter 21 paleo power

Chapter 1- paleo power

4th july 2014

" we received a transmission from terra venture three weeks ago near an abandoned space station deep space nine after this terra venture disappeared in a cosmic storm " andros said as a hollogram of terra venture and deep space nine " so if terra venture went missing why is the astro mega shuttle docked on deep space nine ? " a voice says .

" ok so what's our plan ? " jack says standing with kat and syd " im gonna lead you syd kat ashley and eric to deep space nine " the voice says from behind his seat his black short spikey hair showing over the top of the seat " yes " andros says three new people walk into the room two male one female the female with long brown and blonde hair she was named jessikah jessie winchester the taller male wearing a black leather jacket and red shirt with short brown hair named wade jackson the other male wearing a silver jacket with short black hair he was named bray wyatt .

" who are theses three? " ashley asks " were the paleo max rangers " the three say in unison showing their morphers that look like astro morphers with a lever on top " they are going to be joining us on our mission " the voice says making the other rangers look at him.

" whoa is that? " bray asks " yes it is " andros says " awesome " jessie says " I cant believe we get to meet him hes a legend " wade says the other rangers all groan making the three new rangers look at the other rangers " we know and hes not the only legendary power ranger " ashley says the paleo max rangers smile " when do we leave ? " wade asks " tonight" andros says.

A purple and grey spaceship on it's front were two white horses housing two front cannons it was slowly approaching deep space nine on it's bridge were three consoles two at the front and one at the back sitting behind the one at the back with his feet on the console was a robot with yellow eyes wing shoulder pads a hat and a familiar laugh and face " soon I will have the power to get the power rangers for what they did to my family " the robot says before laughing evilly.

Andros stood behind the engine console on the astro megaship's bridge he was typing in co-ordinates when ashley walked in " are you sure about this ashley? " andros asks " of course it's not like we won't see each other again " ashley says smiling andros smiles " were ready " andros says ashley looks he man sitting in the chair hasn't moved since before " ok then set off " the man says.

Andros nods pushing the engine control joysticks forward the astro megaship's hum to life as the engine's fire up and the ship takes off " d.e.c.a. Warp phase three" andros says " engine's at warp space three " d.e.c.a. Says "excellent how to till we reach deep space nine ? " the man says " in about three days " andros says the man nods .

Ashley, jack, syd, eric, kat , wade , jessie and bray sat around the table in the common room with the synthatron " so how did you three become rangers ? " eric asks " we found the remains of the power chamber in angel grove these three morphers were there " wade says " and the video messege from zordon saying he had a plan for deep space nine " jessie says .

" what would zordon want with deep space nine ? " ashley says " were gonna find out " eric says " yes in two days time we will reach deep space nine " jack says " but with him leading us we can't fail " bray says the other rangers look at bray " you seriously look up to him don't you? " eric says " maybe " bray says " look we know hes not the only power ranger legend were sitting with one " wade says " yeah quantum ranger " jessie says eric smiles " we know all about the forever red mission" bray says .

" that was legendary all the red rangers upto wild force red ranger teaming up to destroy serpenterra and the machine empire " jessie says " and technically every ranger that came before us is legendary rangers to us " bray says " just we heard a lot about him from other rangers " wade says all the other rangers nod and smile.

The purple and grey spaceship named the trojan horse was approaching deep space nine " sir the astro megaship is approaching " a x-borg says " WHAT!" the robot says "it's too soon" his eyes glowing red with anger " don't worry sir we will get what zordon had left on deep space nine even if the rangers get there first " a female robot says .

The astro megaship docks with deep space nine the rangers head to the command tower " whoa " wade says looking around the power chamber at the top of the tower " it's huge" jessie says " look an energy tube zordon had something planned that included him or dimitria " ashley says the man with spikey hair nods " well old friend what did you have planned for here " the man says.


End file.
